


In the Shadows of Giants

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write Take Two: The Childhood Years [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 31 day otp challenge, Cute Kids, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Ben Solo, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, angst and fluff and hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe meet for the first time.





	In the Shadows of Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “first meeting”.

The first time that Ben Solo meets Poe Dameron, he’s a child, and Poe already seems cooler than he is. He’s a Big Kid, after all — Big Kids are cool by default. They can do More Things and they Know More. Poe just seems more confident, more poised, and Ben knows that when he grows up he wants to be just like Poe.

He isn’t exactly like Poe. Not yet, at least. He’s small and thin (too skinny, Mr. Dameron says) and big-eared, while Poe just seems more confident. He’s still learning the ropes of piloting, and Poe is practically an expert.

Every day there seems to be more to learn.

When Poe takes him out to the ship that his mother owned (with supervision from Mr. Dameron) in order to teach him how to pilot, Ben can’t help but be amazed. It’s like standing in the shadows of giants, standing among relics of great battles. Stories that Mommy and Daddy told him about.

“That was…your mommy’s ship?”

Poe nods. He looks like he’s about to cry, and Ben hugs him. He feels bad, and he wants to be able to make it better. Poe looks startled at first before he relaxes.

“I miss her.” Poe says.

“She’s not gone,” Ben says. “My uncle says people who die are always there, even if you can’t see them.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Ben just wishes that the Force had the ability to make Mrs. Dameron alive again. Just so Poe wouldn’t be sad.

Poe shows him around the ship, and Ben feels like he really is in the shadow of history. It’s really amazing. He observes the inside of the ship. It seems so big…

Even as he and Poe pretend that they’re pilots, Ben grins. He doesn’t think he’s had this much fun in a while, actually. And he wonders, even while doing this, if he’s made a new friend.


End file.
